Their Story
by ExpoDecision999
Summary: This is the story of how an unexpected duo formed. Follow along as Kota Izumi and Eri meet for the first time at the U.A. Entrance Exam, starting off their rivalry. The initial timeline takes place a decade after the start when Class 1-A enter their class, so they already pass and are heroes.


**Inspire from seeing a nice comic, you know which. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Then again, that only applies to those who apply the regular way. Another way is for students to get recommendations. There are only 4 slots open at at least 60 students get recommended every year. At the moment, a large of group of students were gathered in the courtyard of U.A. Each one of them were given a number to wear and the people present steadily increase as time pass. A few of them were keeping to themselves, knowing that they won't be seeing each other after that day.

On the front steps sat a black haired boy in a middle school uniform, wearing a red hat with two horns on front side. He was concentrating on levitating a ring of water above his hands, but he couldn't stop himself from overhearing the conversation some of them were saying, since it was the only source of sound. "Shoot, he's here." "I can't believe we have to compete with the Water Demon himself." "There goes one of the four spots."

' _Water Demon?'_ Kota wanted to approach them asked what's with that nickname. However, if he was walked up to them, he'll know it'll look like a threat. He didn't want to bring any unnecessary conflict.

Just like everyone else, Kota was nervous. He managed to get the recommendation spot from his aunt's team cashing in the favors they received form U.A. and there countless use of there forest for camps. Sure they got paid for there time, but where would they find the ideal quirk training camps.

The door to the school opened up revealing a tall man with pointy blond hair and a sleepy looking young man with a capture scarf and messy indigo hair. "AAAAALLLLLLRRRRRIIIIIGGHHHHHHTTT!" Ironically, the blond made an entrance leaving the building. The students in the courtyard started to converge at the entrance.

"YOU ALL MAY KNOW ME AS PRESENT MIC, BUT TODAY I AM GOING TO BE ONE OF YOUR HEAD DIRECTOR." Present Mic, or Hizashi Yamada, shifted his arms to the right to show revealing the man to his right. "AND THIS IS ZOMBIE MASTER, THE OTHER DIRECTOR." In his normal voice, Present Pic leaned over. "That's how you got to do it for the next regular applicants."

Giving off a dead stare, he replied. "Yell no. I'm not going to yell." He then gave his attention to the students that were all staring at him. "You all are here to take the entrance exam for U.A., so don't get familiar with the people around you. " The man started to flip through the clipboard. "We have prepared two entrance exam for each of you, you'll be taking the one today and the other one tomorrow." Placing down, he looked at Present Mic. "Take it from here."

Present Mic raised his arm showing off three fingers, "SO FOR TODAY, YOU ALL WILL BE SEPERATING INTO GROUPS OF 6 AND RUN A 3 km OBSTACLE COURSE. FEEL FREE TO USE YOUR QUIRKS IN ANYWAY TO GET TO THE FINISH LINE. JUST DON'T ATTACK ANY OF THE OTHER ENTRIES."

Right on que, the 10 carts rolled near the group, each with a driver and hero. A kid in the crowd raised his hand. "Which one do we get on?" Present Mic looked at the kid.

"I'M SORRY, YOU GOT TO SPEAK UP." The kid repeated what he asked in a loud tone, the years to yelling started to take an effect to his own ears but he didn't want other people to know.

Zombie Master sighed, "You all will be taking identical courses, so just pick one and get on." Just when a few entries were about to turn around, Present Mic nudge the indigo haired man. "Remember, to give it your all and … GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!"

Present Mic wanted to shed a tear of joy seeing him shout it. Kota, originally being in the front of the group, didn't get to choose his cart, almost all of them were fill and left. Kota walked over to the last one and sat next to a male teen that was overconfident. A minute has passed and the person sitting next to Kota raised his voice. "HEY! What's going on!?" Sounding agitated, the teen demanded answers to realized the driver was actually the pro hero snipe.

"Look behind you." Everyone looked to a empty seat. "There are a total of 60 students that signed in. So we got ourselves a full house. We are not leaving until everyone is on board."

Kota turned around to see a white hair middle schooler talking over to the two head instructor. "Is that who we are waiting for?" The teen with the cap pointed out.

"This is no time for an autograph!" The teen sounded more frustrated

Snipe, the masked hero, shouted to the three. "PRESENT MIC, STOP TALKING TO YOUR NIECE! SHE NEEDS TO TAKE THE EXAMS TOO." Upon hearing this, the white haired teen looked around revealing her red eyes and a horn on the right side of her forehead. She appeared kind of tense, but then the man with the scarf gave a light push while her back was turned. She took a step forward and look back, the two of the heroes nodded to her, and when the girl faced the other way, she had a confident smile.

' _So she got in from Present Mic's recommendation, she might have a sound like quirk. No, just concentrate.'_ Kota realized he has to remain calm and went back to rotating a ring of water in his hand.

* * *

Kota ran passed the finished line of the race first. He used the last of his quirk to propelled himself to the finish line. He pushed himself and his quirk to the limit, that by the time he felled to passed the finished line he was on his knee and breathing heavy.

*Click* Snipe looked at the stopwatch he had in hand. "Congrats kid, you almost broke the record for the fastest time, if you were a minute faster."

Still panting, Kota took off his hat and started fanning himself. "Is … it … fast … enough?"

"I don't know kid, you might be the fastest. But there is more to the exam than the race."

Before he could asked another question, the white hair girl ran passed him. *Click* "Two kids with this time, this hasn't happened in a while. Good job Eri."

"Thank You Snipe!" Looking at the white hair girl, Kota noticed that she wasn't heavily breathing, nor had she broken a sweat. Kota noticed that throughout the race, she was always going full throttle, behind him. Kota just assumed it was a rejuvenating or a speedster quirk.

"Okay, let the other finished up first, then I'll drive you all back." Snipe gave them instructions to sit down in the cart that was near Snipe. The two of them went and got change from there sweats to there middle school uniforms and were sitting down on the cart.

Kota broke the awkward silence that was between them and asked a question that was on his mind. "So, I heard that this is the first time U.A. added a second part to the entrance exam. Do you know what it's going to be?"

The white shook her head. "I got no idea."

"I thought Present Mic was your Uncle, he'll at least tell you something."

"He didn't come up with the second portion, it was designed by Zombie Master. Only the teachers know." She then moved her aims to form a bit of a pout. "And no one told me anything."

"No one told you anything?" ' _She has connections to the teachers?'_ "You know Zombie Master too." The white hair girl nodded. "How much family do you have in U.A.?" Kota initially asked the girl as a joke, but she then turn her head to the side.

"I should introduce myself." Shifting her body a bit, the girl face Kota and place her right hand beneath her her neck presenting herself. "My name is Eri Aizawa." It took Kota a moment to realized why that name sounded familiar, and when it clicked, it clicked. Kota opened his eyes wide. "Yes, but call me Eri."

Still processing the information, Kota didn't respond immediately. He did manage to say something. "I'm Kota Izumi, feel free to call me Kota."

"I thought that was your name." Eri put her hand together, as if she got an answer to a question right.

"How did you know …"

Before Kota finished his sentenced, Snipe shouted something. "That's time." The last of the entrants for there set finished. "Don't worry about your time or rankings now. There's still a chance for you tomorrow. Get change and then we'll head back."

Snipe walked over to the cart. He then turned around. "You two did a great job, just don't messed up the second part up." He statement made them feel slightly anxious to his comment.

* * *

The second exam was said to be taking place in the gymnasium. Inside was Zombie Master, Present Mic, Cementos, Midnight, and all of the other examinees. Kota and Eri often locked eyes with one another when they entered the building.

Zombie Master took center in front of everyone with the stage Cementos made. "Good Morning Everyone! I am going to be the head for the second part of the entrance exam today. You can say we'll be testing you, and that's it." He coughed into his hand lightly. "Now for this exam, you will be fighting in a 1 vs 1 battle, base on your performance and your time from the race, we'll be selecting the four of you that gets into U.A."

People in the crowd were starting to get hype. "As for who fights who." Zombie Master activated a device in his hands and display a hologram revealing everyone's name, a corresponding picture, and a time. Kota and Eri could help but noticed they were on top of the list. "That's for you to decide." A couple of cement tables appear from the ground with papers and pens. "Write the five people who you want to battle and the five people who you don't want to battle. After that, we'll organize the battle from your wishes. You have thirty minutes to decide among yourself."

In orderly fashion, everyone got a pen and paper. Some people immediately submitted there paper. Some of them were pondering for longer times. Kota looked at the list, there was a big gasped in everyone's score from his and Eri. He wanted to list everyone that ranked below him to fight and the bottom as the people ranking in the last five spots. If he was going to make an impression to the judges he has to show his full capacity. ' _But what can I do to make sure I fight them_?'

"Kota." After staring at his paper, he looked up to see Eri. "Have you decided on who you wanted to fight?"

"Actually. I have."

"Oh." Eri sighed with a hint of sadness that she was too late. "Can I persuade you to fight me?"

Kota flipped his paper revealing his list. "Don't get mad, but you were already the top of my list."

Eri felt happy. "Thank you Kota, now I can fight the Water Demon."

' _There's that nickname again.'_

* * *

In a different room, in a separate building, there were monitors with many angles. A muscular man looked at the screen. "Everyone has already submitted their request principal. It's no surprise but the two student are going to fight each other." He scrolled down the screen. "As a matter of fact only, one other student put their names on their list of who want to fight. Everyone else wrote there names on the negative list."

Another person in the room raised their voice. "Are you okay with this sir, everyone else is probably scared to fight the principal."

A man in a suit with a scarf around his neck looked at the screen. "Eri got to fight the person she wanted to, so it's alright. Keep track of that person who wanted to fight the top 2, see if they are worth being put in the hero course or just an idiot."

""Yes Principal Aizawa!"" The two people shouted before returning to work.

* * *

"Here the results of the votes." The screen with the listing change from the sixty to 30 pairs. "The rules are simple, incapacitate your opponents or get them out of the ring. Watch if you want. When I call your name get in the ring. Kota Izumi and Eri Aizawa."

The two of them were already in the ring, locking eyes and already making plans of what to do. "Oh yeah, don't be afraid to go all out. We have a healer, so don't be afraid."

Kota knew he was in a slight disadvantage in this situation. She already knew his name, so theres a chance that she knew his quirk too, and he can only guess. Then again, this is what he wanted, to show what he can do, for the teachers and himself.

"Ready. "START!"" Present Mic couldn't help but jump in with Zombie Master announcement.

Off the bat, Kota summoned water to target Eri to push her out of the ring. However, in response, Eri moved her arms in front of her and the horn on her head slight grew and glow. All the what that was in the general direction of Eri vanished, leaving her dry. "How are you blocking this?"

"I'm not blocking the water, I'm just reverting the water back to moisture." Kota was shocked, he was completely off with her quirk.

' _Gotta think fast._ ' Kota constantly applied pressure on Eri. He knew he could keep this up for a long time thanks to his training. He was going to use that time to think of a plan, but the white hair girl started to run towards him, reverting the water. To the point that grasped Kota's arms with her own hands. "What?"

"Sorry about this." The horn on her head grew bright. "REVERSE!"

Kota pushed Eri making her jump back and tried to get a handle on what happen to him, to only feel himself out of energy. His breaths were heavy. "What did … you do … to me?"

"Well, since I know your quirk, I guess I can tell you to make it fair." The girl raised her hand up. "My quirk is rewind, I can return people to a previous state, like a point where they were tried.

In a second, Kota knew what she did. "The entrance ... exam."

"Yelp, now admit your defeat. I saw you push your quirk to its limits yesterday. You got nothing left in your tank."

Kota pushed himself to stand and take a fighting stance. "You think … I need … my quirk." The two of them rushed one another delivering blow after blow, ad Kota was taking most of them. Both of them had great levels of close combat skills that impress the other entrees, Kota was raised with Tiger's special fighting style. Eri, on the other hand, had a vast arsenal from teachers of U.A.

It didn't take long for the fight to become one sided. Eri delivered a blow to Kota that sent him flying back. He did land on his knees and looked up. "If what I got isn't enough, then I have to give more." Kota lifted his arms and fist, he slammed them into the ground. "IZUMI ZONE!"

Beginning from Kota and spreading in every direction, a high tide formed. Cementos rosed a wall to protect himself and other instructors, however, the other students got pushed back to the walls of the cafeteria. Cementos lowered the wall for the instructors to see that Eri was soaked and taking a knee. While Kota on the other, he was on the ground lying unconscious.

He walked over to the boy and check his vitals. ' _If Eri really reverted him back to after the exam, then he would have been exhausted, especially with that time._ ' Looking at the waterlog entries, Hitoshi noted something. ' _And yet he made that wave._ ' He laid the boy onto his back.

"Eri, you manage to push Kota to an unconscious state. You won. Now if you don't mind, can you wake him up."

The horned on the girl glow again when she got near to Kota. "REJUVENATE!"

* * *

 **I know the ending seems unfinish, I just haven't came up with a good way to end it. I'll fix it soon. (Fingers Cross).**


End file.
